BB:Not All Heroes Wear Masks
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. Let me tell you a story. A story that took place many years ago. A story where many lives were lost. Let me tell you about the Savage Time. COMPLETED!
1. Fates

digi-gal-rox: kinda lame, but inspired by JAG episode, All Of Us Angels.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fates 

Many years in the future...

_The cold wind blew his greying hair back, as he slowly made his way to it. His long brown coat, stayed put, keeping him warm. A thin smile came across his face, as her features came across his mind. A tear fell from his eye. It had been so long since it happened. The terror... the repeated nightmare. Sighing, he looked up, to see someone around in his teenager years, sitting on the stone. His thin smile grew wider. He didn't expect kids to be still coming up here. Ofcourse, not many people came up here, not since... he dark eyes studied the boy. In many ways, the figure seemed familiar. But in many ways, there were differences.  
"You do know that you're sitting on a hero, you know." the elderly man said, approaching the stone and teenager. The teen got up, quickly, feeling guilty.  
"Sorry, I did't know." he turned to leave.  
"You don't have to leave," the elderly man said quietly. The teenager stopped. "I don't see a lot of young kids like you here. What brings to this cold and dark place?"  
"I wouldn't exactly call this place dark..." the teen said uncertainly. The elderly man smiled. "I'm meant to meet someone here," the teenager finished lamely. The elderly man placed a bunch of red roses down, in front of the stone.  
"Of course you wouldn't," he murmured. "To many people it's a dark place." he paused, running his fingers against the cold stone, "To me, it's takes me closer to her." the teenager looked at him uncertainly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Why don't I keep you company till you friend arrives?" he asked, sitting down beside the grave, "I'm meeting someone here myself." cautiously, the teenager sat in front of him. "You don't have to be afraid of me," he said quietly, "I have a feeling I know who you're waiting for."  
"Sir?" the elderly man smiled again.  
"Have you ever heard of the Savage War?"  
"Only in the scriptures," the teen admitted. "I was told not many people survived."  
"This person here," he patted the stone, "Took part in the war. She was a great hero." he paused, shaking his head slightly. "Not was. She still is I believe." the teenager studied him carefully.  
"Still, sir?"  
"Even though the war is many years over, they still are heros, lad." the elderly man chuckled. "Those who survived that dreadful time went into hiding. Still afraid of what may happen if it were ever to happen again." the elderly man stopped, looking up at the dark black sky. The teenager followed his gaze.  
"Clear sky tonight," he noted. The elderly man nodded.  
"I don't even remember a clear night like this," he said quietly. He returned his gaze to the teenager, who was observing the yard. "Don't worry lad, he'll come." the teenager looked at him surprised.  
"How do you know?... Wait, do you know who I'm waiting for?"  
"Every year, I see another man here. As far as I recall, this other man and myself are the only ones who come here, now." the elderly man's smile faded slightly. "There are people who fear facing their past. The people who lie here now are their past..." the teenager looked to the side uneasily. The elderly man smiled at him.  
"Let me tell you a story,"  
"I think I'm a bit too old for stories," the teen noted.  
"I think you'll find this story quite amazing," the elderly man smiled, pulling his coat tighter around himself,before making himself comfortable. "Now where shall I begin... that's right. Right at the beginning, how everything came to be..."_

Many years ago...

The door flung open, as they ran deeper into the house. His parents. His mother on his right, holding onto his hand tightly. His father on his left, breathing heavily, glancing over his shoulder. The marching of soldiers were close behind them. His mother held onto his hand tighter, feeling her son's fear.  
"It'll be alright Bruce." she said breathlessly, "We'll get out of here."  
"This way!" his father bellowed, turning around sharply. They followed not to far behind. Thomas quickly pulled to a stop. Martha's eyes widened, seeing another group of soldiers in front of them. Thomas turned around quickly. Soldiers were also behind them. Grabbing his son, he quickly shove him aside, a secret room. Bruce watched in horror as he watched both his parents gunned down. Blood splattered everywhere. The soldiers turned to face the secret room pointing their guns at it. Bruce ran deeping down the secret corridor, where the butler was waiting for him. Tears in his eyes, he threw himself at the butler, crying hard.  
"They killed them, Alfred!" he wailed. Alfred hugged the small boy tightly, fighting back his tears.  
"We must hurry, Master Bruce. Before they find us." nodding slightly, Bruce allowed his only family left to lead him to safety. To his new home.

20 years later...

Holding onto his daughter tightly, James turned a sharp corner, where he was waiting for them. A hatch was open.  
"Daddy!" the small red head exclaimed, as he tripped. She tried to pull her father up.  
"No, follow him!" he ordered, pushing his daughter slightly while getting up. He saw the look on his face, as they appeared behind him, guns at hand. "Get her out of here!" James roared, as the man quickly covered the young girl, as gun shots were heard. She screamed, pushing him aside, to see her father dead. The soldiers making their way towards them.  
"DADDY!"  
"Damn it," the man swore, picking the squirming, crying girl and jumpped down the hatched and disappeared.  
"DADDY!"

"John, their coming!" Mary exclaimed, clinging to her son. Moving further away from the windows and doors, John  
grabbed his son, and stuffed him in the closet.  
"Stay here, Dick." John said desperately. Don't say a word, got that?" the eight-year old nodded, tears falling from  
his face. John quickly shut the door, holding onto his wife. Dick flinched slightly, as he heard the front door bang  
open. It was only months ago, they decided to stay here, their new home and settled. But they quickly became enemies  
of the ruler, and were hunted down, after going agaisnt them. Moving every week from house to house. He watched in  
horror, as both bodies were gunned down. He wanted to scream, but a hand covered his mouth from behind. He quickly  
paniced.  
"It's alright," a rough but kind voice said from behind. "I'm here to help." unsure, the boy nodded, allowing the  
man to take him futher to the dark. A secret passage? he wondered, as an invisible door closed behind them, as they  
moved closer to the dark.

The six-year old looked up, hopefully as he returned. She knew this man quite well. His father's friend. She smiled  
slightly, her eyes still red from crying, as she ran towards the man.  
"Batman!" she cried out. Several children looked up hopefully. Each other them loosing their parents. She stopped,  
realising there was a boy with him.  
"I've got an important job for you, Barbara." Batman said, kneeling down, the boy asleep on his back. "I want you to  
look after this boy, O.K? Like you, he saw his parents being murder. I want you to know that he's not alone, you got  
that?" he asked. She nodded.  
"I understand."  
  
Another 20 years later...

"Damn it," he swore, as the young boy ran past them. "You just had to get 'air' now, didn't you?" the woman grinned speeding up.  
"What can I say, staying down there, for most of my life? I needed to get out." she turned around slightly, as the soldiers zoned in one them. "Hey kid, do you have any idea where you're going?!" the teenager stopped. "That's much better. Let's do this." the man nodded, as he quickly pulled the hatched up, and the three disappeared down the hole.  
"A train?" the teenager said uncertainly, at the unseemingly bright compartment.  
"Not really," the man smiled slightly, pulling a leaver.  
"Are you nuts?!" the teenager screamed, as the compartment nears the wall. He screamed slightly, closing his eyes.  
"Hey kid, you can open them now." the man said. Was that chatter? slowly opening his eyes, the teenager realised it was a small village of some sort. Children could be seen, running past happily.  
"Where are we?" he asked meekly. The woman smiled.  
"Somewhere safe."

He smiled watching her disappear with a group of women. Ever since he first came here, they had instantly became the best of friends. She stood by him, helping him through his emotional stage, helping him recover from the trauma of his parents death. But what he learnt, though was that she was a very reserved person. She never talked about her family. She didn't tell. He didn't ask. He led the teenager away.  
"So, what's your name, kid?"  
"I'm not a kid," he pouted, "I'm Tim."  
"Call me Dick." Dick smiled, leading him to another corridor.  
"What is this place?"  
"You can call it a safe house if you life," Dick said softly, fiddling with his belt. "We basically live here."  
"All these people?" Tim's eyes widened with surprise.  
"Yeah," Dick nodded. "The people here... we've all lost our parents. We're orphanes. Batman... he took us all in, and well... he looked after us. Us older ones, are helping with that job now, while he..." Dick paused, "Never mind. You'll be sharing this room with other kids your age." Dick led him to a bed at the middle of the large room.  
"I have to wear a uniform?" Tim asked, disgustedly, at the uniform present on the bed. Dick's eyes fell.  
"It's better that way. Otherwise, the others will think you're a spy." he said softly. "We already delt with a spy once. We had to move..." Tim watched sadly, as the older man left the room. Staring at the uniform warily, he got change. He might as well stay here. He already lost his family, he had nothing else left for him.

"He's out again?" someone asked.  
"Yeah," another person responded, "Something about an errand." Dick glanced down at his food, poking it.  
"Do you have any idea where he went?" Dick looked up, shaking his head.  
"No idea. I think he already left, when I got back with the new kid."  
"He's changed though, haven't you noticed?" Barbara spoke up, "When we were younger, he'd always 'play' with us. But now, he's always busy." everyone nodded.  
"He use to be so friendly..."  
"Better not let him hear you say that," the man beside Dick grinned, "He'll kill you for sure."  
"No... he's still friendly, just more reserved." Barbara said quietly, "Still allowing us to look for kids who lost their parents, and letting us take them in." she paused, her lips quivering.  
"Hey, it's alright,"  
"Jenny..." she murmured, as the brunette woman placed an arm around her shoulder. Dick looked at the two woman carefully, before returning his gaze back to his food.

_"A resistance?" the teenager looked at the elderly man in surprise. He nodded.  
"Yeah. It became a second home for those who lost their parents." the elderly man paused, "Espeically for their leader, the one who helpped them." the teenager nodded. "Even though life seemed... peacful, there were struggle as well." the elderly man said quietly. "The men went up, to help, and many were injured. Some women followed, other's remained behind to help nurse the wounded, and look after the children..."_

"Wait, you're going out?!"  
"I want to," he said softly.  
"But-"  
"I want them to pay. I want them to pay for what they did to my parents!" he cried out stubbornly.  
"Dick, don't do this." she pleaded.  
"I have to," he said softly, "It's the only way I can redeem myself." she looked up at him, lifting his head. He saw tears falling from her face. He smiled gently at her, rubbing her tears with his ungloved hand. "I promise I'll come back, Barb. I promise."  
"Dick..." she quietly removed her necklace, and thrust it too him. "Promise?"  
"Barb..."  
"It use to belong to my mum. Promise me you'll come back? And return it to me?" she looked at him, desperately. As if under a spell of desperation, he brought his lips to her, brushing it softly. She looked at him eyes wide, clearly surprised, before returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him pull her closer to him  
before he pulled away from her.  
"I promise." he turned around and left, following the other men and women. She watched painfully, as he disappeared. Jenny appeared behind her, hugging her friend.  
"So, how was it like?" she asked cheakily, lightening up the mood.  
"Jenny!" Barbara exclaimed, running after her friend.

_"Falling in love at war," the teenager murmured, "It must've been hard for her."  
"More ways than you think." the elderly man said softly, "In more ways than you think..."  
_

* * *

digi-gal-rox: that's it for now! pls review!_  
_


	2. Truth

digi-gal-rox: well, here's a new chapter! pls review! most of you are probably wondering why this story is in Batman Beyond, well, all will be revealed in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Truth

_"Why don't we go for a walk? My legs are getting numb." the elderly man suggested, supporting his wait on the stone, as he got up. The teenage boy quickly got up helping him. "Thanks, kid."  
"The boy rescued... what happened to him?"  
"He became part of the family." the elderly man said softly. The teenager nodded uncertainly.  
"That's good I guess, as long he has people that are looking out for him." the teenager glanced nervously at his watch.  
"Your friend late, kid?"  
"It seems so," the teenager frowned, "But, please go on with your story." the elderly man smiled.  
"Now where was I..."  
"Where the young 'hero' took off, to help fight."  
"Ah, that's right." the elderly man smiled, "He turned around and took off..."_

Tim watched the women nervously, as they comforted the children. They had taken the motherly role, protecting them, cooking, cleaning... it amazed him that even moments ago the children were happy, playing, than suddenly they were afraid. However one young girl caught his attention. Unlike everyone else, who was afraid, there was bravery printed on her. He shook his head slightly. How could this be? he wondered.  
"Whatchu looking at?!" the ravened haired teenager demanded looking at him fiercely.  
"Cassie," Barbara scowled, approaching her.  
"Tell him not too look at me than," she retorted. Barbara smiled gently, gesturing Tim to come forward.  
"Tim, this is Cassandra. Cassandra, Tim." Cassandra nodded coldly.  
"Like I care," she muttered. Tim narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"Where did Dick go?" he asked, Barbara.  
"He went out with the other men," Barbara sighed sadly. She didn't say anymore. Tim looked to the side uneasily, she could tell something was bothering him. "Hey, it'll be alright. They always come back." she paused, glancing at the seething Cassandra. "Cassie, take good care of Tim, will ya? He's new around."  
"What?!" she exclaimed.  
"I can look after myself," Tim snorted, clearly he didn't want to be friends with Cassandra. "I was hoping that maybe someone I know would be here..."  
"Oh? Who?" Barbara looked at him curiously.  
"Stephanie."  
"Stephanie?"  
"Brown." Barbara paused, thinking.  
"We haven't come across anyone by that name yet, but if she appears, I'll be sure to let you know." she smiled brightly at the young teenager, before facing Cassandra, a serious look on her face. "Look after him."

Gun shots. Screams. Blood. Batman watched in horror as some of his men fell to the floor with a loud thud. No, this wasn't meant to happen. They weren't meant to die... _his_ numbers were dropping, every time his own men fell but with no luck, they could all die here. He shook his head violently. No, he mustn't think like that. He had to stay positive. He had to fight. He had to fight for them. The children. The lost families. His men. He turned around sharply at a gun shot. His eyes widened as Dick fell to the floor. He final soldier, also falling to the floor.  
"Dick!" someone yelled, running towards the wounded soldier. Batman rushed towards him. He could hear Dick breathing heavily. Oh god, no... he thought desperately, don't let him die.  
"Hang in there man," someone said, hoarsely pressing on the wound, "Hang in there."  
"We better hurry," another informed Batman, hearing marching, "Before we're all meat." Batman gave a breif nod, before he carried Dick. The men watched surprised, as Batman took off. They followed, some still wounded, as Batman disappeared to the shadows.

"Get the kit!" someone screamed.  
"Get the children out of here!"  
"They shouldn't 've gone out... it was too risky..." she watched terrified, as the women tended to the wounded soldiers. She looked around everywhere for him. But there was no sign of him. She felt her heart tightened. She couldn't help but think of the negative outcome of what happened. Did he die?  
"Barbara!" Jenny screamed, horrified. Barbara quickly appeared by her friend, who was pointed at the body. Barbara's eyes widened. No...  
"Dick!" she cried out, pressing down on his wound, which was now left bleeding in the open, "God, don't you dare die on me, Dick, don't you dare!" she screamed frantically. Jenny took off, to grab a spare kit. He wasn't breathing. But his body was still warm. Jenny quickly returned.  
"Barbara-"  
"He's not breathing!"  
"Oh god..."  
"Hold his wound," Barbara said desperately, her hands already bloody. Jenny obeyed, as Barbara began to do CPR on him.  
"Give it up, Babara." Batman said, coldly, close by.  
"No!" she said violently, "No!" he moved closer, pulling her away.  
"I said give up!" she kicked and squirmed. Jenny could only watch with said eyes. She couldn't help but share the pain her friend was going through. He... she... her... them... they were all friends. They all grew up together, all raised by the Batman. She turned around sharply, feeling the body move.  
"He's breathing!" she exclaimed. Batman quickly released Barbara, surprised. How could he be alive? The red-head rushed to Dick's side, tears in her eyes.  
"You bastard!" she cried, "Don't you ever do that again!" Dick looked at her weakly, giving her a lop-sided grin.  
"Hey Babs..."  
"Dress his wound, quickly," Batman ordered to two women, "We still got more soldiers to look after."

"Hey, welcome back." she smiled, brushing his hair aside, as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked at her, as his vision came back. He smiled weakly.  
"Hey..." he paused, "What the hell happened?"  
"You got shot," she mumbled, "But everything's O.K for now. You're alive." she brought her hand to his, he gripped it tightly, reassuring her that he was real. "You really worried me."  
"I can't believe Batman actually brought me back here..."  
"Dick..."  
"Yeah?"  
"...the kiss..." she said uncertainly. He looked away uneasily.  
"Erm... well...I..."  
"It's O.K," she said softly. He looked at her, surprised. "I care about you too."

_"To be honest, that's kinda lame."  
"Well, back than things were different," the elderly man said softly, "But I can see where you are getting at." the teenager looked at him curiously.  
"I'm guessing that everything for those two went up hill from there." the elderly man nodded.  
"It did. There were fights, when he went out to help, but their relationship stayed strong..." the elderly man trailed off, lost in thought.  
"Sir?" the teenager said uncertainly, "Are you... alright?" the elderly man cracked a smile.  
"Their relationship didn't surprise anyone. People could see that there was something going on between them..."  
"Yeah," the teenager nodded. "But I can't help but wonder what the Batman was thinking. Was he glad? Was he angry?"  
"No one could tell," the elderly man sighed, "Not even the new couples."  
"But they were happy."  
"Yes, they were very happy."_

She laughed, as he surprised her from behind, lifting her up slightly, spinning her around.  
"Put me down, you idiot!" he grinned at her, placing her down, spinning her around to face him. She smiled at him, cocking her head to the side.  
"And how have you been? Batman still moody?"  
"Who knows," she shrugged, "He left last night. No ones has seen him since." Dick frowned slightly.  
"Ah, but love is in the air," he gestured to the new couples who walked in each others arm, whispering. She giggled.  
"We did start the trend, Grayson."  
"Grayson?" he pouted, "What happened to-" she whacked him playfully on the arm.  
"Oh, stop that." she laughed, as he pulled her towards him.  
"Now, what about a little mission?"  
"Mission?" she looked at him, alarmed. He grinned.  
"How 'bout a trip down to-"  
"No!" she cried out, "Remember the last time we did that?"  
"We were like ten, it's not like we're going to be that naive again. We have skills, Babs."  
"I have a better idea."  
"It can't be as better than mine." she smiled at him, evilly, standing on her toes, whispering something into his ear. His eyes widened.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm ready."

_"O.K! Too much information. Way too much!" the teenager suddenly cut in. The elderly man chuckled softly. "Come on, man, you don't tell a story with 'that' in it. Sure, a movie is fine, they don't go into that much detail, but in a story! God!"  
"I wasn't going to go into that much of a detail," the elderly man responded.  
"You'd better not," the teenager point an accusing finger at him, "For a guy your age, telling that much of a story is just too creepy."  
"And here you are listening to it."  
"I'm interested in the war. Than I found myself, interested into these two people. The lady, there-" he pointed to the grave stone, "And the guy she fell for."  
"Shall I continue?"  
"Just don't go into 'that' again, if it ever comes up again."  
"It won't." the elderly man promised. "A couple of days later, the League appeared or so they called themselves..."  
"Wait, the League?!"  
"It was believed that time had changed because of what happened. But when they left, our time remained the same. We later concluded that they somehow came to our world through a portal. An alternate universe..."_

"Are you sure this will work?" Dick asked tightly, facing them, after Batman had disappeared. The Flash nodded, a big smile on his face.  
"It sure will man." Flash beamed, "Everything will work out to be fine." Dick paused.  
"Will my parents be alive, if you fix this?" Superman looked away uneasily.  
"I can't promise anything, Dick. Even if we fix this, your parents might still be... well... dead." Dick stiffened slightly. Barbara placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"How 'bout my parents?"  
"Well...-" Jonzz started uncertainly.  
"We can't promise anything." Superman repeated, "If we told you, it will give you a lot of hope. We're not even sure how to stop him yet."  
"Tell me about this world of yours," Dick said quietly, "What is it like?"  
"One word? Brighter." Wonder Woman supplied. "Well, brighter than here." she added hastily.  
"Good luck," Barbara said quietly, "On your mission to the past."

_"...after their departure, the situation suddenly became serious. Many of their friends had died. They had no choice but to begin training the younger children. There were few survivors, of those who were first taken in by him. But I guess not everything could last forever."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Some of the women fell pregnant." the elderly man smiled wryly.  
"Including her?"  
"No," he shook her head, "She wanted to, but she saw the importance in the war, and the risk that a newborn might die as a result. She didn't want to live with that guilt."  
"So what happened? The situation became worse and...?"  
"Supplies were running low. It had been about six months since the League had first arrived. That was whenn we all came to a conclusion that they came from an alternate universe." the elderly man paused, "Ofcourse, what we didn't know was that there were other resistant groups helping with the fight. Each member of the League from that universe a leader. We never met till after the war..."  
"That's going a bit too far a head."  
"It is, isn't it?" he said quietly. "We're back at the begining," he noted, as they arrived back at her grave. The teen glanced at the elderly man curiously.  
"Sir?"  
"One night, much against his wish, she agreed to go out and check the boarders, incase any lost children could be found. They never saw her again..."_

"We have to find her!" he cried out angrily, glaring at Batman. The older man started at him. His visor, hiding his eyes.  
"I know," he said quietly, "But we can't risk our remaining lives for her. Trust me, I want to find her. I promised her father. But, I also promised the children," he gestured to the children playing below. "I'm sorry Dick. I really am." Dick narrowed his eyes slightly, before leaving.  
"You shouldn't 've let her go out in the first place." he said darkly, before decending the stairs.  
"I know," he said quietly, "Trust me, I know."

"Will we find her?" Tim looked up at the older man hopefully.  
"I'm going to find her," Dick said stubbornly. "I don't care if I die in the process, just as long as I bring her back."  
"Batman'll kill you!"  
"And what, you're gonna tell him?" Dick challenged, angrilly.  
"What about us Dick?" Tim said timidly. Dick looked away, stubbornly.  
"I have to find her, Tim." he said quietly. "I have to."

_"He just left? Just like that?"  
"He was driven by determination."  
"I guess he didn't find her. I mean..." he gestured to the stone.  
"No, he found her all right."  
"He did?" the elderly man gave a small smile.  
"And now for the conclusion..."_

* * *

digi-gal-rox: well, that's it for now! pls review! only but one more chapter to go!  



	3. End

digi-gal-rox: short. sorri. i kinda ran out of ideas for this story, despite it being new, but yea...pls review!

* * *

Chapter 3 - End

_"He just left? Just like that?"  
"He was driven by determination."  
"I guess he didn't find her. I mean..." he gestured to the stone.  
"No, he found her all right."  
"He did?" the elderly man gave a small smile.  
"And now for the conclusion..."_

* * *

She narrowed her eyes, glaring up him as he cupped her chin. She spat in his face angrily. He smirked, throwing her roughly onto the floor.  
"Going a long way to protect them,"  
"I'd rather die than tell you where they are!" he laughed bitterly.  
"That won't be happening. Not yet, anyway." he wiped his face and left her alone in the isolated room. She began to cry softly. How did this happen? How could she have been so careless? She wouldn't give in. She had to protect them. Him. Her family. Dick... she closed her eyes, allowing the darkness the crept behind her, to consume her. If only she could just see his face again. Her breathing suddenly became shallow, and her world went dark.

He pressed his body against the wall, as the soldiers marched by. After a moment, he came out again, and headed towards the building. Where they had her. She had to be there. He knew she was there. But how did he know? Was it that feeling that kept creeping inside of him. He knew he had to hurry. For some reason, he was panicking. He knew something bad was going to happen. To her. To him. To the both of them.  
"Just hang on a little longer, Babs." he whispered to himself, "I'm almost there..."

"He didn't." Batman growled, watching the replay of Dick's escape. "He did..."  
"Batman! Troops heading in!" someone exclaimed. Batman turned around sharply.  
"Damn it Dick, didn't you think what could happen to us?" he whispered sharply, "Send out everyone we got. Today is the day we fight." Several people cheered. Including the young ones.  
"Someone will remain behind, and keep those under fifteen safe. Everyone else, grab your weapons. Today is the day we fight for our home."

* * *

_"...they managed to pass through Savage's forces, making their way to the building. He was already ahead of them, determined to find her." the eldery man coughed slightly.  
"Sir, are you O.K?" the teenager suddenly got up.  
"I'm fine," the elderly man forced a smile, "I've been through worse."  
"What do you-"  
"He found himself surrounded..."  
_

* * *

"Damn it," he swore, narrowing his eyes slightly. The leader stepped foward, a smirk on his face.  
"What brings a resistant down here?" Dick shifted position, grabbing his dagger from his belt. "You need more than just a dagger to deal with us," the man laughed bitterly, "Or is it just for the girl?" Dick froze. 'Barbara!' The man smirked, "Telling by your reaction, it is the girl. In that case. Kill him." Before the men could move any further, several of the resistance appeared. Tim amoung them.  
"Tim!" he gasped.  
"You idiot!" one of the resistant leaders stepped forward, "Do you have any idea how angry Batman is?!"  
"Nows not the time, Hank. They have Babs!" Dick cried out, angrily pointing his dagger at the soldiers that surrounded him.  
"Get her," Tim said quietly. Dick looked at him surprise. "Get her. We'll handle these guys here."  
"Tim..." Tim smiled giving him a nod. Dick hesitated, before taking off.  
"Hang in there Barbara. Help is on the way." Tim muttered, as the soldiers surrounded them.

* * *

_"And than what happened?" the teenager asked, curiously, notcing that there was a far away look in the elderly man's eyes. "Sir?"  
"He found her in a locked up room, barely alive." the elderly man said slowly. "Desperately, he took her away. The remaining of the troop had managed to break through to the main room where Vandal Savage was, ready to fight. But their leader had already warned them that it was his fight." the elderly man paused, as the teenager looked around nervously. "He'll be here soon."  
"Oh..." the teenager paused, "Than what?"  
"When everyone got out, leaving their leader to fight, her friends as well as our young hero tried desperately to wake her up..."_

* * *

"Come on, Babs... wake up..." he murmured, shaking her gently. Behind him her could hear several gasps of shock from her friends. Tim stood beside him, his eyes still wide. "You can't be... you have to be..." she slowly opened her eyes, and gave a weak smile. He hugged her violently. "I thought I lost you."  
"Where is..."  
"He's in there." Tim informed. "Fighting Savage." her eyes widened, as she forced herself up.  
"We have to get out of here!" supporting her weight, Dick began to help her up. Peering over his shoulder, she noticed a soldier slowly getting up, pointing his gun at him. Quickly reacting, she threw herself in front of Dick taking the blow.  
"NO!" Dick yelled, scrabbling to hold the body of the woman he loved. Tim quickly taking his gun out, shot the soldier, as the remaining, surviving soldiers surrounded Barbara and Dick. "No... please don't," he murmured. Barbara smiled weakly at him, lifting her arm up. He took her hand, holding onto it tightly. "Babs... please..."  
"Barbara..." Jenny murmured, hanging her head. The young red-head closed her eyes for a moment before opening them.  
"He's done..." she said slowly, looking into the blue eyes of the dark-haired man. "Everything is... O.K."  
"Babs... don't go. Just hang on..." Dick moaned, tears forming in his eyes. She smiled at him, as the sun began to shine. Everyone looked up in surprise.  
"The sun..." someone exclaimed. Daring himself to look up, Dick turned his head to face the now clear blue sky. He smiled.  
"Babs... look." he look down again, only to realize that her eyes was close. "Babs?" he shook her gently. "BABS!"

* * *

_"...the last thing she saw the a new world. A world that they had fought for so much..." the elderly man smiled, before rising.  
"Wow." the teenager breathed. "That's the first time I actually stayed awake through history." the elderly man chuckled.  
"You'll be amazed by what stories we old folks have." the teen smiled, rising as well.  
"I wonder what happened to him though..." the elderly man could only smile, resting his eyes on the stone.  
"I can tell you that he would always love her." he paused, turning around slightly. "And it seems that your friend has arrived." he gestured to another elderly man with a dog at his side. "Say hi to the old man to me, will you?" he turned around and left.  
"Wait... are you-?!" he turned around, only to find him gone.  
"Talking to someone?"  
"Wayne!" the greying man stared at him warily.  
"Who was he?"  
"I have a feeling I think I know who now." he murmured, staring at the stone the young woman known as Barbara Gordon. The teenager smiled slightly, as Bruce Wayne glared at him.  
"Who?" the teen could only smile.  
"So tell me, why have you never told me about the Savage Time?"  
_

* * *

digi-gal-rox: remember to review! 


End file.
